Spontaneity
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: 60 STORIES! Jeanette follows Brittany to the club in hopes of keeping her promise to be spontaneous.


**Spontaneity**

Jeanette moaned as Alvin roughly pushed her against the wall of her apartment. He began trailing kisses down her neck while she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. He moved his hands up to help her quickly tug it off. He once again wrapped his muscular arms around her small frame as he forcefully pressed his lips against hers once again.

Jeanette wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss, as she pushed her tongue passed his lips, initiating a battle of dominance. She could still taste the liquor on his tongue from earlier that evening mixing with the taste of her own.

Being the logical and thoughtful person she is, Jeanette began to think back to how she got into the situation in the first place.

It was earlier that night when she received a visit from her sister. "That's it Netta!" Brittany exclaimed, storming into Jeanette's apartment.

Jeanette blinked from her place at the kitchen island. "Oh, Brittany, what a surprise… Please come in." She responded sitting down her book, hopping off the counter and walking over to her sister.

"Cut the chit chat." Brittany glared, ignoring her sister's obvious sarcasm. "I just heard about Kevin."

Jeanette stared blankly. "How did you get in here?" She asked looking at her opened apartment door that she could've sworn she locked.

Brittany rolled her eyes and grabbed Jeanette by her forearm. "This is serious Jeanette." She guided her over to the couch and sat her down. "I can't believe you let _another _woman swoop in and take your boyfriend… again!" She rolled her eyes.

Jeanette glared. "Don't you remember that _you _were one of those women, Brittany?" A smile slowly spread across her face.

Brittany shifted her eyes. "Vaguely…" She stuck out her lip and crossed her arms innocently. Jeanette chuckled and stood to go get her book. "You don't seem all that broken up about it." Brittany commented suspiciously.

"…Because I'm not." Jeanette sat on one of the stools surrounding the island. "Kevin wasn't a _real_ relationship, just a logical one." She shrugged.

"I don't get it." Brittany squinted at her.

"I was only with him because it seemed like he was the best thing for me. He was a psychologist who loved all the same things I did. It was boring. And the same thing happened with Simon." Jeanette explained. "Honestly, I liked his dog more than I liked him."

"Wow," Brittany giggled. "I've dated a lot of men for a lot of reasons, but never for their dog."

Jeanette laughed. "You know what I mean." She rolled her eyes. "I want to be with someone different this time. I want someone who will make everyday an adventure and me a better person." She sighed. "I want _him _to teach _me _something." Jeanette opened her book to read.

Brittany furrowed her brow in interest. "What's that?" She asked.

"…My old physics textbook." She mumbled her eyes fixated on the page.

Her sister chuckled and rolled her eyes. "No, I mean, what do you want him to teach you?" She crossed one leg over the other as she leaned into the couch in curiosity.

Jeanette pursed her lips as she thought. "Lots of things." She shrugged. "Maybe how to ride a horse or be spontaneous."

Brittany glared and stood up. "I have been trying to teach you that lesson for twenty years!" She placed her hands on her hips. Jeanette giggled and flipped the page as a response. "Okay, that's enough." She walked over and took the book right from under Jeanette's nose.

"What are you doing?" Jeanette grabbed for it but Brittany threw it out of reach.

"You need to get laid." Brittany glared wagging her finger in Jeanette's face before crossed her arms over her chest and cocking her hip to the side.

Jeanette's eyes widened. "Brittany!" She shrieked in embarrassment. "I don't need to get 'laid' as you so nicely put it."

"Yes, you do." Brittany glared. "Simon and I were going to the club tonight. You're going with us." She demanded.

"I don't want to go to any club tonight."

"Netta," Brittany reached forward and pulled her off her seat. "I'm tired off you sitting back and doing 'logical' stuff." She told her. "You want to learn this lesson, and now you're gonna. Tonight you're going to do something irresponsible, something out of character, and spontaneous!"

Jeanette sighed and thought about what she said. She did have a point. Jeanette was never the type of person to do anything crazy like her sister. Brittany was naturally crazy. She rarely thought ahead or thought about the consequences of her actions. Jeanette had to think and plan out everything before she did anything. Even Eleanor had her crazy moments. "You know what?" She finally spoke. "You're right!" She grinned excitedly.

"When am I _not _right?" Brittany asked rhetorically.

"I _will_ do something totally insane tonight. You won't even recognize me." Jeanette stated proudly.

Brittany clapped. "_That's _what I wanted to hear!" She squealed, grabbing her sister's hand again. "Come on, we have to find you an outfit." She said pulling her out the door.

Jeanette's looked horrified at the sight of the girls covered in skin tight leather that barely covered any of their body. She gasped at a man's multiple nose piercings. "Britt, I'm starting to have second thoughts." She whispered at her sister when she saw the large man standing outside of the club entrance.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Relax, you've come too far to go back now." They moved forward as the line moved forward.

Jeanette looked around at all the drunken people and grimaced at the sound of vomiting in the distance. "How do you know we'll even get in?" She sounded hopeful in being turned away.

"We're over twenty-one, we have ID, and we're two _very _sexy women; we'll get in." Brittany said confidently. Jeanette was still skeptical about the situation. "Besides, Simon's brother owns the club. You know him…" She began snapping her fingers, hoping the name would come to her.

Jeanette's forehead wrinkled as she thought also. "Theodore?"

"No, the older one."

"Oh, Alvin," Jeanette nodded. That made more sense.

"Yeah," Brittany grinned. "I told him you were coming and he can't wait to see you." Jeanette found that odd. She didn't get to know Simon's brothers while they were dating. Simon never even properly introduced his siblings to her. In retrospect, she should've done the same thing.

"Names," The largely built bouncer demanded in his naturally thunder-like voice, staring down the, smaller in comparison, girls.

"Well, I think that's enough spontaneity for one night."

Jeanette turned to run, but Brittany grabbed her. "Jeanette, I thought you wanted to have fun tonight?"

"I change my mind; I'm going home." Jeanette turned to run again.

Brittany held her in place and turned back towards the bouncer. "Brittany and Jeanette Miller."

The man flipped through his clipboard. "Not on the list."

"Well, that's a shame." Jeanette pretended to be disappointed but was inwardly celebrating.

"Hey, Frankie, they're with me." Alvin appeared at the door and smiled at the two.

Frankie nodded and moved his velvet rope to let the two through. "Thanks, Alvin." Brittany giggled bouncing in and immediately going on a Simon search.

Jeanette sighed and began creeping inside. She jumped at the feel of a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Alvin asked above the blasting music.

"Huh?"

"You seem a bit… uneasy." He elaborated. "Is this your first time a club?"

To be honest it was, but she didn't want to seem like she had never had fun before, and that's what she was there for. "Pfffft, no way. I've been to lot's of clubs." She lied, waving off his comment as something silly. She turned; upon seeing the many people dancing and grinding and flashing lights, her look of uneasiness and ignorance returned.

Alvin chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Well, let's hope my club lives up to your standards." He said, walking off to a location unknown.

When Jeanette found herself alone, she became more uneasy than before. Men began flirting with her and offering her drinks (which she politely declined). One man _insisted _that she danced with him. He reeked of inebriation and wouldn't take no for an answer. "No, thanks, but I'm not much of a dancer." She continued to decline anyway.

"You expect me to believe that someone as fine as you can't dance?" He slurred. Jeanette blushed and looked around for someone (anyone) she knew to rescue her. "Come on, why won't you dance with me?"

"I, uh…"

"Hey, babe," Alvin appeared wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek.

"What?" Jeanette's brow furrowed in extreme confusion.

Alvin moved his lips over her ear to give the impression of biting it. "Play along," He whispered. Jeanette nodded, though still confused.

The drunken man eyed him. "Who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend." Alvin glared. The man's eyes widened and lifted his hands in defense, immediately backing off.

Alvin waited until he was sure he was gone before speaking again. "So, you go to clubs all the time, huh?" He laughed.

"You caught me." Jeanette rolled her eyes and smiled. "Thanks," She said moving from Alvin's embrace but staying close.

"No problem," Alvin flashed his award winning smile at her and turned, heading for the bar. Jeanette hoped that the scarcely lit club would hide her growing blush. She followed Alvin to two vacant stool and sat. "Do you want a drink?" He asked. She shrugged. Alvin yelled at the bartender for a margarita and a beer and turned back to her. "From the casual expression, I get the feeling I'm not the first person to ask you that tonight."

Jeanette smirked. "You guess correct." Alvin raised his brow. She noticed the funny look and countered it with one of her own. "What?" She asked with a small giggle.

"I always wondered how you and Brittany could be related, and now I know."

Jeanette's brow quirked incredulously. "State your theory." She told him as if he was one of her physics students.

The bartender set down their drinks. "You're both cocky." He said grabbing the beer bottle and taking a quick sip.

Jeanette's jaw fell. "Cocky?" _When did I come off as cocky? _"I don't think you've known me long enough to make a judgment like that." She picked up the glass and took a small sip. She twisted her face at the taste of salt mixed with liquor and set the glass back onto the counter.

Alvin laughed. "Relax; it was a joke." Jeanette nodded and looked out towards the dance floor to see her sister doing a bewitching dance with Simon. "You're nothing like Brittany." Alvin continued as Jeanette watched them. "Brittany is wild and spontaneous…"

Jeanette narrowed her eyes. "Spontaneous, huh?" She raised her brow and flashed him an enchanting smirk. "Well, I can be spontaneous, too?" She said her voice raising to a innocent octave and eyes growing adorably wide.

Alvin smirked also as he began to gradually lean forward. "Can you now?" He spoke quietly into her ear.

Jeanette held back a gasp as Alvin ran his hand over her side. She bit her lips and nodded, letting a small, "Mm-hm."

Alvin chuckled and gently rested his hands on her shoulders, stroking her arms flirtatiously. "That's a lot of talk for someone who spent her Friday nights singing _Oops, I Did It Again _into a hairbrush."

Jeanette blushed but quickly recovered. "Well, Alvin, there's a side of me you've never seen before." She picked up the margarita glass and sensually licked the salt off the edge before sucking the juice out of the lime wedge.

Alvin watched as she placed her leg over the other, the hem of her skirt riding up and showing off perfectly sculpted legs. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, glancing back at the entranced boy. She smiled victoriously and took a swig of her drink. She could be more like Brittany then they thought. If Jeanette were watching herself right now she wouldn't recognize herself.

"Guys," Brittany's loud voice came as she approached the bar. "What have you been doing over here all night? Aren't you going to dance?" She asked.

Alvin snapped out of his trance and looked toward the brunette chipette. "I don't think Jeanette wants to…"

"Sure, I'll dance." Jeanette spoke over his voice. She set down her drink and took her sister's hand as she led her to the dance floor.

Alvin watched, impressed by Jeanette's sudden impulsiveness. She smiled as the beat of the music set in. A sort of inner metronome sunk in and it was almost as if the song had been made for her. Slowly she started to sway back and forth with the beat, the fabric of her outfit moving slowly with her. She swung her hips back and forth a little faster and then started to buck forward with them. She held her hands together aloft and bucked again, the music hitting a strong beat against her motions. Beads of sweat trickled down her skin and she bucked again, she gyrated her hips 360 degrees and bucked again, getting swept away in the music, her heart raced and she smiled as the rhythm picked up and so did her moves.

Alvin raised his brow as Jeanette seductively gestured him forward with her finger. He chuckled a stepped forward toward the still sexily dancing Jeanette. She reached forward, grabbing his shoulders she continued her alluring dance, rocking and rolling her hips to the club beat. Alvin soon joined her, grabbing her hips he pulled her body closer as she continued her sensual hip movements. She turned her body so that her back was pressed closely to his chest and her hip movements were following his.

As her tantalizing movements continued Alvin leaned down toward her ear. "How about we get out of here?" He whispered.

Clearly no longer in her right mind, Jeanette turned to face him and grabbed his hand, pulling him outside to the parking lot.

Jeanette was pulled back to reality at the feel of Alvin's hand traveling up her leg and under her skirt. He tightly gripped her thighs with both hands, carrying her toward the bedroom.

Jeanette groaned and rolled her eyes at the sounds of someone banging on her door. "Hold on," She said wiping up the remains from her breakfast. The banging got louder and impatient. "I'm coming!" She yelled doing a shot trot to her front door.

Upon opening it she was greeted by her sister with a smirk spread across her face. "Hi, Netta," She sang entering the apartment.

Jeanette eyed her weirdly and shut the door. "Hi," She responded with less enthusiasm.

Brittany sat on the couch and continued to grin. "So, guess what I saw." She challenged.

Jeanette shifted her eyes and shrugged. "I plus sign on a pregnancy test?" She guessed.

Brittany's smiled lessened in size but didn't disappear. "Uh, no, I saw you and a certain someone leaving the club after sharing a steamy dance last night."

Jeanette laughed and blushed a bit. "Oh, that." She went back into the kitchen and continued to clean.

"_Oh, that._" Brittany mocked, following her into the kitchen. "Give it up, sister; I want details!"

Jeanette laughed at her sister's need for gossip. "Nothing happened," She shrugged.

Brittany's jaw fell. "Nothing, or _nothing_?" She wiggled her brow.

"Nothing," Jeanette said again. She folded the dish rag and hung it over the sink. "If you don't mind I need to get ready for work." She gestured for Brittany to leave.

Brittany sighed and did as she was told. Jeanette stood by her window and waited for Brittany to pull out of the parking lot of her building. She sighed and jogged over to her bathroom opening the door. "I thought she'd never leave." A shirtless Alvin sighed and pulled Jeanette to him, kissing her.

Jeanette released a tiny moan and gently pushed him away. "I wasn't kidding; I have to get ready for work." She giggled practically fighting Alvin off of her.

He chuckled and pulled on his shirt that was resting on the bathroom sink as Jeanette pushed him towards the door. "Fine, I'll go, but I want to see you later." He grabbed Jeanette's hands and smiled down at her. "This wasn't just a impulsive one night stand for me." He told her.

Jeanette smiled in agreement. "I'll see you later."

**Boom! Yay! I've been working on this for a long time. It didn't end the way I expected, but I'm kinda happy with it.**

**Thanks to SimonSeville19 for the help in writing this story!  
**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
